I'm Still Here
by limelie
Summary: A songfic based on Johhny Rzeznik's I'm Still Here from Treasure Planet. Okay, this song is a lil old on the ratings, but it does seem to fit MakubeX :) Warning: Spoilers for the Eternal Bond arc!


A/N: Special thanks to Rabid Lola for beta readingand helping along the way onthis song fic:) Arigatou baachan-smile-

**Disclaimer**: Of course I don't own GetBackers or _I'm Still Here_, each of these belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**I'm Still Here**

_By limelie_

A gray haired boy wearing a long bandana stands on a plain; below him is an abyss. One by one, the Thunder Emperor disappears…The Beast Master vanishes…The sole heir to the Fuchoin Clan goes…The Wielder of Light walks away… The boy shed tears. He was alone now. He couldn't think. He couldn't decide. He didn't know why. There was nothing left for him. All his friends, gone, like fox running through the underbrush. No one was there anymore, no one. In a flick of darkness, his dream ended.

_I am a question to the world,  
Not an answer to be heard.  
All a moment that's held in your arms.  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway…  
You don't know me,  
And I'll never be what you want me to be._

Why? The gods of Babylon manipulated all in the town below. His eyes, they were emotionless. He faced the monitor in front of him. Green rain of data was falling like hail on the screen. He saw it now, the truth of his life. The truth of the entire Town he was raised in.

And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man...  
You can take me and throw me away.  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.

He didn't know now. He had already found out he was just an image; a hologram in a person's imagination. He didn't exist at all. All he saw before him were figments of imagination, even he himself was just a creation of delusion. Everything he knew were half truths and whole lies.

And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
The don't know me,  
'Cause I'm not here.

_  
_Just for once, he wanted to feel reality. What was it like? He's seen it on his windows on his computers. They were beautiful. Children were happy, nature was alive. Life was prosperous, nobody felt sorrow or regret. Death was not present in the air. Life was dominant. A green pasture lay before him. His friends were there. They were not gone!

_And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted, I could be  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can break me  
As long as I know who I am _

"Ne MakubeX, you're our friend. As long as you are living in our minds, you exist. You'll never disappear." The blond half of the retrieval team GetBackers smiled gently. "We promise that."

_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change,  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They can't see me,  
But I'm still here. _

"Minna…" Tears were streaming down his face again. Was it all real? His friends? "Minna, domo Arigatou." He smiled for the first time in awhile. This is all true were his thoughts, it was reality.

_They can't tell me who to be,  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
And the world is still sleepin',  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.  
And their words are just whispers  
And lies that I'll never believe. _

"As long as we all work together, I know we'll free Lower Town from Babylon City!" The group of retrievers, transporters, and fighters cheered. They all knew, someday, the dreams of this boy would come true.

The Jagan wielder knew that one day, their paths would meet again. He knew that everyone here had one destiny Even this boy, a virtual human with his own mind; his destiny will clash into theirs.

_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can they say I never change  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
I'm the one now,  
'Cause I'm still here. _

_I'm the one,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here.  
I'm still here._

One day, they would have victory over the City above them. They knew it would happen. They knew it wasn't impossible. They knew their chances were small. They knew well that their very lives would be at stake. Survival of the fittest was inevitable. But someday, they would win. It was no dream, it would become reality.


End file.
